1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for generating new images using static images.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of high-quality, large-screen displays are developed recently and used for applications, such as indoor and outdoor advertisements, etc. based on images, both dynamic and static. These displays, when installed at locations where many people gather, contribute to increasing the impact of advertising, etc. through display of various images.
Dynamic images for advertisement, etc., with their better eye-catching effect, would require no further editing to give viewers a certain degree of impact of advertising, etc. In contrast, static images alone are less attractive and thus would need to use some technique in order to improve eye-catching effect.
In one technique, a static image is combined with a separately prepared dynamic image. However, a dynamic image which is out of context with a static image would fail to call the viewers' attention to the static image. In addition, it is extremely difficult to create a dynamic image which is not boring and which matches with a static image. In other techniques, some ad phrases may be scrolled, for example. However, this wouldn't be able to produce an eye-catching effect.